


A fairy tale Haikyuu: Flash Fic Edition

by LetheSomething



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Don't Ask, Flash Fic, Gen, HQ Brofest Flash Fiction Tier, Pizza AU, Power of Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 16:45:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10768326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetheSomething/pseuds/LetheSomething
Summary: A collection of (very) short flash fiction stories about the power of friendship.All set in a weird fairy tale setting, because reasons.Made for the Haikyuu!! Brofest Challenge.





	1. Then come home, my children

“You look hungry,” the strange child says, handing Iwaizumi a piece of soft bread.   
It tastes unlike anything the boy has eaten and it makes him feel better.  
The next day, the strange child mutters “You look cold,”   
and he pulls a scarf over Iwaizumi’s bare shoulders, hiding bruises and goosebumps alike.  
“Iwa-chan, let’s play!” the strange child shouts and it smiles at Iwaizumi with sparkling eyes, drying his tears.  
“Come with me,” the strange child says, “Let’s go home!” and it laughs and sings,   
pulling Iwaizumi deeper into the forest,   
ever farther from the woman calling out his name.


	2. What’s a queen without a king?

“What a strange proposal.”    
Kiyoko eyes the kneeling man with knitted brows.    
“Sawamura, I've known for years that the one you love is not me. And you should know better as well. Do not assume I wish to wed you.”   
“The king will never stop looking for an heir, princess” the young duke replies, “and neither will my father be satisfied without a bride. With this agreement you could keep Yachi close, and I'll...”   
“Was this his idea?”   
Sawamura rubs the back of his neck sheepishly.    
“You have good taste,” Kiyoko says, smiling softly as she fingers the ring. 


	3. The tin boy

The blue-eyed boy stretches out his hand to touch the automaton.     
“Did father make you?”  
He brushes his fingers through the newcomer’s red hair.      
“What’s your name?”   
“Hinata,” the boy says.    
“Do you know what this is?” Kageyama asks, and he produces a soft ball. “Want to play?”   
Hinata nods, eyes lighting up with a bright glow.   
And with a metallic click, the watchmaker’s son smiles for the first time in his existence.    
It’s a strange smile, but it brings warmth to the dusty attic.   
That day, for the first time, the crumbling tower is filled with excited shouts. 


	4. A murder of crows

“Ohoho, you brought me a baby bird?” the cat said, swatting the black ball of feathers with a paw.    
It peeped indignantly.  
“It’s lost,” the owl replied.    
“You want my help finding its litter?”   
“Crows have a parliament, Kuroo. Or is that just owls?”   
“A murder.”   
“What!?”   
“Protective bastards,” the cat muttered, licking its paw. “A group of them took down an eagle, remember?”   
“Right you are,” the owl hooted nervously, “you watch it, and I’ll find its litter.”   
It flew off while the cat prodded the bird, grinning. “If I don’t eat it first.”    
The small crow sighed. 


	5. Pizza

“No, see, if we want to divide this in four, we each receive three peperoni, and the last piece must be divided into four equal parts,” the mathematician said, quill running over his parchment in short, choppy strokes. “So for each of us to receive an equal amount of peperoni, we divide the 17 pieces like this.”  
“Alright, alright, you do it,” the barbarian sighs.  
“Before it gets cold”, the thief adds.  
Kenma the healer smiles softly as he bites into a piece that somehow has six pieces of peperoni on it. Across the table, the black haired mathematician grins. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fairy tale pizza au, because this needs to exist, ok?


End file.
